The True Yellow Ranger
by roxan1930
Summary: When Emily gets a letter from serena she gets sad as she wasn't supposed to be the yellow ranger so Ji sends Jayden and the others to comfort her.


**Disclaimer: I'm sorry for myself but I don't own PRS. TT_TT**

**The True Yellow Ranger**

"Rangers." Ji spoke calmly to Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Mia and Antonio who all looked confused up from what they were doing.

"What is it, mentor?" Jayden asked being the first one to speak up.

"I need to speak about some serious 'ranger stuff'with you." Ji told them.

"But doesn't Emily need tob e here fort hat?" Mia asked looking around and the guys soon joined her as the yellow ranger indeed wasn't there.

"She isn't here because the matter is about her." Ji said causing the five teens in front of hi mto become even more confused.

"Mentor, what's with her?" Kevin asked crossing his arms.

"Emily is like everyone's little sister here so you better not say anything bad about her." Mike said getting ready to defend the sweet country-girl at any moment while glaring at the older man.

Ji sighed and started to explain "Emily has recently recieved a letter from her sick sister, Serena. The letter itself was pretty normall but in the end serena wrote that she was glad that Emily became the yellow ranger but it made Emily sad as it made her remember that Serena was supposed to become the yellow ranger but couldn't because of sickness and Emily herself was just a replacement."

"Where is Emily now?" Jayden asked breaking the silence that had come over them.

"She's outside crying. I've tried to calm her down but she won't listen to me. I want the five of you to go and comfort her." Ji instructed.

"We're on it." Antonio answerred on everyone's behave and he walked outside followed by the others.

When they got outside they saw Emily sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in them as she cried softly.

"Emily?" Mia asked carefully as they walked towards her.

"Go away." she wimpered.

"Sorry but we are not leaving so easily, chica." Antonio said as he and the others lined up and all kneeled in front of Emily.

"Ji told us what happened." Kevin said calmly using his finger to lift Emily's chin.

"I don't belong here." Emily mumbled as she dropped her face again.

"Yes, you do." Mike said as he this time lifted her face again.

"No, I don't!" Emily argued.

"Yes, you do!" all her friends yelled in unison.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Exactly!" Jayden slamming his hands on the blond girl's shoulders while he and the others were grinning widely.

"No! I'm just here because Serena is sick! It has always been her destiny to become the yellow ranger I was never supposed to be here and all of you kno wit!" Emily screamed through her tears and the others became quiet as they knew that what she just said was true.

"Wait a minute… Maybe it wasn't Serena's destiny to become the yellow ranger." Jayden suddenly said making everyone including Emily look up confused at him.

"Care to explain, amigo?" Antonio asked his best friend.

"Think about it, guys. If it saw Serena's destiny to become the yellow, then why did she get sick?" the red ranger reasoned.

He sighed when he saw that his friends still didn't understand him so he turned to Emily and continued to explain "Emily, i fit really was Serena's destiny to become the yellow ranger she wouldn't have gotten she got sick so you could take over as being the yellow ranger has actually always been your destiny. I think you really _do_ belong here."

At this Emily gasped quietly and the others grinned.

"He's right, Em!" Mia yelled.

"Yeah, it totally makes sense!" Kevin agreed.

Emily however wasn't completely confinced so crossing her arms she asked "Then why am I so weak?"

"Are you kidding me? One time when we were sparring you gave me one hell of a nasty and painfull beating with that hit on my arm!" Mike yelled as he playfully rubbed his arm.

"And later that day you were the only one who wasn't affected by Negatron." Kevin joined in.

"Who?" Antonio asked confused.

"Oh, that's right. You weren't with us yet when that happened. Well, Negatron was a nighlok who insulted people and and turned the mental pain of humans into visicle pain and Emily here was able to ignore him so he couldn't hurt her." Jayden explained to his friend while proudly smiling at the younger ranger.

"Uhm… I don't understand." Antonio said scratching the back of his head.

"Then we'll demonstrate what happened to you. I'll be Negatron." Mike said and he cleared his throat and spreaded his arms above him in the air and started.

"MUAHAHAHAHA! I am Negatronand I'll make the Sanzu River rise! Pink ranger!" Mike screamed jumping in front of Mia and pointing dramaticly at her.

"You are a horrible cook!" Mike yelled and screaming loudly Mia dove backwards pretending to be in pain.

"Oh! How could you do that? You truely are a evil, evil, really evil monster!" Mia yelled as she sat up and placed her forearm on her forehead.

"Okay, I get it!" Antonio laughed holding his hands up in surrender.

"Well, at least now you know how Negatron's powers worked." Kevin said patting the golden ranger's shoulder.

"I just do what Serena told me to do and say 'Sticks and stones may breake my bones but words will never hurt me!' whenever someone insults me. It's nothing special." Emily said looking down.

"Yes it is. We have all tried to ignore insults but you are the only one who can actually pull it off." Jayden argued.

"Listen, chica, I wasn't there when that all hapened but it sounds awesome! You are much stronger then you think and without yo uit wouldn't be the same around here." Antonio said placing a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Antonio is right, Emily. You train hard to become stronger and you do it all for your sister wich takes a big heart to do. And with that there also comes that you can always make everyone feel happy with your kind spirit and everyone in the Shiba House including me myself loves you very much." Ji said as he came walking out of somewhere from where he had watched and listened to everything.

"You mean that?" Emily asked looking at her mentor.

"Of course. Just like Mia you are like a daughter to me and I don't ever want to train this team without you." Ji said and then kneeled in front of Emily and gently kissed her forehead suprising all six rangers.

"Mentor is right! We all love you!" Mia yelled attacking Emily in a big death-hug.

"I always wanted a little sister and now I finally have one and it's ever better then I thought it would be!" the pink ranger yelled and laughed happily Emily hugged her back.

"These four love you too! Right, guys?" Mia asked looking at the four male rangers.

"Yes, we sure do." Mike said as he and the other guys grinned.

"Emily, allow us to show you how much we love you." Jayden said as he went to kneel in front of her, Kevin went to kneel on her left side, Mike went to kneel at her right side and Antonio went to kneel behind her.

"Uhm… What are you guys doing?" Emily asked confused and slightly uncomfortable with being surrounded by four boys of her age with all of them sitting really close to her.

Suddenly all four boys kissed her, Jayden on her nose, Kevin on her left cheek, Mike on her right cheek and Antonio on top of her head.

When the boys pulled away they all grinned at the country-girl's red face.

"Awww, man! All the boys in the house are in love with Emiy so now I have to talk to a million strangers in town in hopes of meeting a decent guy that could maybe become my boyfriend!" Mia exclaimed throwing her hands in the air before running off towards the city.

"Mia, please don't go dating strangers! I swear I'm not in love with Emily!" Kevin yelled running after her.

"I'm also not in love with her! She is just like a little sister to me!" Mike yelled chasing after the pink and blue rangers.

Emily, Ji, jayden and Antonio all stared as their three friends made their 'grand exit'.

"Ahem… Emily, listen, me and the others just want you to know that no matter who's destiny it was to become the yellow ranger, we're glad that you are here." Ji said breaking the akward silence and turning to face the blonde girl.

"I'm also glad that I'm here and you know what? Maybe Jayden is right and I am really the true yellow ranger." Emily replied smiling pulling the man and two boys in a group-hug and after that Emily gave Ji a quick peck on the cheek and kissed Jayden and Antonio on the lips as a joke and then left to write a letter to serena about how happy she was that she was at the Shiba House leaving Ji smiling with a small blush on his cheeks and Jayden and Antonio fainted from shock with their faces as red as Jayden's suit.

**The End**

**Greetings, hey, yo and a lot more of nonsense! I hope everyone enjoyed this story and will review and read my other stories! Peace out! *gives peace sign***


End file.
